The present invention relates, in general, to a linear rolling bearing element mounted to a running surface of a guide rail.
In typical linear bearings with circulating rolling elements, such as guides with circulating balls, needles or rollers, the region where the rolling elements are deflected is located outside the main body of the bearing element and protected by a separate head piece. During installation, the head piece must be aligned with respect to the main body and secured thereto so as to ensure, e.g., the fluid-tightness of the relubricating device.
German Pat. No. DE 43 31 014 C2 describes a linear rolling bearing element of this type having a main body which includes a rolling-element circuit for guiding the main body along a guide rail via a plurality of rolling elements. The rolling-element circuit is defined by a load-bearing track and a return track which are interconnected at both ends by arcuate passageways which are formed in respective head pieces mounted to the main body. Assembly of the linear rolling bearing element is as follows: First the head piece must be correctly aligned with the main body. This can be done by hand or by a suitable apparatus. Subsequently, the installer has to verify the alignment either by observation or by using a gauge, to ensure a correct fit of the head piece upon the main body. Thus, the assembly is time-consuming, and, moreover, the overall weight of the bearing element is increased as a result of the attachment of separate head pieces onto the end faces of the main body.